The True Sword God
by PvPSwagHD
Summary: After defying his fate, he became a Desperado, and he is no ordinary one. Returning to his own Academy, he had to face his father, and Stella's family as well. What it truly means to hold the power to change the world? IkkiXStella, OP Ikki. Few Lemons. Chapter 5 before Sep since I am busy with life.
1. Chapter 1 Change

**"Conversations"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Nicknames**

**[Skill Name]**

**A/N Hey guys! This will be my second fanfic, and it's about Chivalry of a Failed Knight! Although there are not many readers in the Rakudai Fanfiction community, I wanted to write about it since I'm attached to the story. So, this story will begin after Volume 9. Ikki will be overpowered after his awakening, and for those who want StellaxIkki and Ikki to be a "god", I hope this fanfiction will not disappoint you. So without further ado, let us begin, shall we?**

**P.S. some elements from other anime might be included. Don't worry, and I will probably add 1-2 of them. The story will be AU, and there might be some OC that I'll introduce. Won't follow canon in terms of relationships. Sorry to let down you readers who want me to follow canon.**

"Rank F - The Worst One Ikki Kurogane had beaten the Rank A - Crimson Princess, Stella Vermillion! I now announce the 62nd Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Winner is Ikki Kurogane, the Crownless Sword King!"

Ikki achieved his ultimate goal - becoming the Seven Stars Sword King.

From being the Worst One to Sword God, this is such a change for Ikki.

Moreover, he defied his fate and became one of the superhuman in this world.

Stella and Ikki suffered critical damage after the finals. They were both sent to the hospital and rest. Surprisingly, Ikki woke up fifteen minutes after he was sent into the hospital, but he didn't know why. Figuring out the true meaning of why he is fighting for, he decided to claim the girl next to him forever.

Stella Vermillion, the Second Princess of Vermillion Empire, is a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, soft white skin, and ruby eyes. She has long crimson hair tied into twin tails which is a feature that Ikki likes very much. She has a bewitching body, with a voluptuous figure.

When Stella was still sleeping, Ikki went to her bedside, staring at his fiance with lustful eyes. Her cute face, bouncy breast, sexy figure... made him proud of having the best girl in the whole world.

In the past, Stella had asked him to make love with him. However, Ikki rejected with the reason of respecting her parents. But at that time, he couldn't wait anymore as he realised it was his love for Stella that drove him to his limit. He never, wanted Stella to be claimed by another man.

He waited for Stella to wake up, and told her his resolve and wish.

With a nod, they began to go wild.

They used ten condoms in a night. For their first time, it was pretty scary.

After they made love, Ikki realised the sudden change of his body.

His magical power has risen dramatically, while his stamina has improved a lot as well. From this change, he felt like he will be able to use [Itto Shura] for ten times in a row. However, that's not what he is concerned the most.

He is now lying on his bed. Next to him is his beloved girlfriend and fiance, Stella Vermillion. After they returned to Hagun Academy, he requested the school's Director, Kurono Shinguuji, as known as the World Clock, to give them a king-sized bed. Kurono knows that they had chosen their eternal partner, so she arranged it for them immediately. Ikki stared at his wonderful girlfriend with passionate eyes, thinking about how perfect she is.

"Ikki... Please... Don't..." Stella murmured in her sleep.

Ikki giggled. He knows that Stella is dreaming about him during her sleep. Although it is quite embarrassing, he did the same too. His love for Stella sometimes caused him to have a naughty, yet a pleasant dream.

"Don't use ... your ... [Itto Shura at the night time] to me... People will notice it." Stella continued to murmur while having a satisfied and a lustful look. Ikki placed his right hand on Stella's cheek, and bring her head near Stella's ear, whispering :

"Haven't you experience before?"

Stella regained to her senses immediately - She opened her eyes and heard what Ikki just said. Being embarrassed, she punched on Ikki's abdomen making him scream.

He fell on the ground and screaming in pain.

"Oh no! Ikki I'm sorry!" Stella said while being guilty about hurting her beloved.

"Ugh... You overdid it, Stella. I'm okay though, although I'm quite hurt... Eh?"

Ikki couldn't felt the pain anymore. The damage was not critical, but Stella indeed did not hold back. Her fast reflexes caused her to put more strength in her punch, so Ikki would say that It is a decent punch. In the past, when Stella punched Ikki, he would need to rest of 6 hours at the bottom most before he can fight at a reasonable stance. But now, he can fight without causing much damage. What happened? He doesn't know.

"Ikki! Ikki Kurogane! Stella Vermillion's boyfriend! Stella's beloved!"

Hearing those words, Ikki escaped his thought.

"Oh, Stella."

"Mou, I thought you were dead for a while. Sorry that I hurt you. I'll take care of you today so just lay down and rest okay?" Stella winked at Ikki.

"Um... Stella. I'm not in pain."

"What are you saying?"

"This is weird. It is abnormal for me to recover quickly after fighting with you. Also, seems my magic capabilities are increased a lot as well! In general, I feel like I'm a lot powerful now!"

Stella is shocked to hear what Ikki just said. When she is dominating during the middle of the fight with Ikki, and he even made Ikki fall, he woke up on the count of nine and released a tremendous power which she afraid of. Besides, she felt a dragon presence inside him after it. It is bizarre, and Ikki is a Rank F as a Blazer! How come he had magic power inside of his body that even exceed hers? She couldn't figure it out.

When both of them are in doubt, Ikki's phone rang.

Ikki and Stella both looked at his phone, and the one who was calling him made them shocked and angry.

The current Japan Prime Minister, and the board chairman of Akatsuki Academy - Bakuga Tsukikage. He accepted the call and put it on speaker-

-Line Break-

"Hey, Kurogane-kun. It's been a long time."

The tone of Bakuga irritated him a lot, and he doesn't want to have any business with this wicked man who betrayed the League.

"What do you want? I'll give you 1 minute."

"Don't be so disrespectful to the Prime Minister. Well, I'm going to talk about what you did during the fight with Stella Vermillion."

Did Tsukikage know something about his body condition? If yes, then how come did he know about it?

"I'll make it short for you to understand. Your original fate is to lose to Stella Vermillion, yet your strong resolve of claiming the title of a King and the love for Stella Vermillion made you able to defy your destiny. Which means you are a superhuman now."

This conclusion shocked both Ikki and Stella. Their jaw both dropped at the same time and looked at each other with confusion.

"Hahaha. We call those kinds Desperado. Although, you are a different kind of Desperado. A very different one."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a Desperado, your limit will be raised a lot, and you will no longer be controlled by Fate. However, in your case, You had no limit at all. Your magical power, magic control, physical ability had risen dramatically. From those changes, I'm certain that your ranking should be beyond Rank A now."

Stella and Ikki were in a much worse state of confusion now. How come, a Rank F, became a superhuman that is beyond Rank A? After all Rank A is the highest right?

Having a doubt, Stella asked.

"Rank A is the highest, isn't it?"

They will never know that the following things that they are going to hear changed their aspect on the ranking system.

"Rank A is the highest? Nah. Never. Although Rank A is high, it is not as high compared to a superhuman class. Tell me, In online games, what's beyond A in terms of rating?"

Stella thought a bit, and she answered,

"S."

"Precisely. The highest and the most frightening class is called Rank S. In the modern day, only two people were able to achieve Rank S. The First one is Edelweiss, the strongest swordsman in the world, and the Second is the strongest member of the Union, Abraham Carter Psyon. And now, I'm going to introduce the third Rank S superhuman - Ikki Kurogane!"

"Don't screw with me Tsukikage!"

Ikki shouted and slammed the desk. He couldn't believe that Tsukikage is going to trick him by saying he is a superhuman that ranked S!? Ikki himself had been abandoned by his own family just because of his lack of talent and suffered physical and mental abuse from his own family. Right now, he only wanted to be with Stella, training with Stella and fight with his beloved lover and rival. However, Stella thought genuinely and realised Tsukikage might not be lying.

"Ikki, he might be telling the truth."

"Stella?"

"When I'm in Vermillion, there is a rumour of the existence of Rank S. When my father found out that I had talent, he thought I was Rank S. However, after measurement, I'm a top Rank A which should be the hardest to achieve Rank S. But Ikki, you are different. Your way of life, your sacrifices, your pain... made you what you are today. From now on, you will not be underestimated anymore. Being Rank S, you are super strong. At least top 3 in the world at this point. Ikki, you should be proud of yourself."

If Stella believed it, he got no reason to doubt Tsukikage's words.

"Very well. Then there should be a lot more Desperado existing in the world right? Why only three of them are being Rank S?"

"To answer your question, there are three levels of Desperado. The lowest level can defy fate itself, but with a slight increase in power. The middle level contains the power of changing fate and a huge increase in power as well. However, those two levels both have limits in their abilities."

Tsukikage coughed, and explained further-

"The highest level, which we call True Desperado, has the power to change the world much to its wish, and no limit in their ability. To release frightening power, their resolve is needed. Therefore, swordsman such as yourself can use your pride within yourself to release the power that can destroy everyone. However, your resolve is scarier as hell, I can say."

Ikki knew about it. His reason, resolve of fighting is to prove his love, worthiness as a husband. With Stella on his side, he can be stronger, and defeat every opponent to claim her, and protect her- even if his opponent is a god being. He will pass the barrier to overcome every single opponent who tried to hurt his precious, beloved Stella.

"Your resolve - To defeat and protect the Crimson Princess, to make everyone acknowledge your relationship with her, is genuinely frightening. Which is why, after you became a True Desperado, we had everything ready to eliminate you at all cost if you caused damage to anything before the call-"

"HEY! You are the one who is being disrespectful! What I want is to live with Stella peacefully - defeating everyone who stands in my way to the finals, face Stella, defeat her and show that no one will be able to take over my woman!"

"Ikki…"

Stella looked at him with teared eyes. However, Tsukikage interrupted.

"Calm down. I want to tell you that, although you are Rank S right now, we'll still need to keep this from a secret. Right now, If the Academy promote you into Rank A, then it's not a big deal right? Since you are the Seven Stars Sword King."

Ikki hesitated. He was a Rank F and being called as a disgrace by his family. However, because of this, he met his grandfather - Ryoma Kurogane. He became a swordsman and tried his best in every fight. He will never underestimate his opponents.

But right now? He is going to be promoted to Rank A because of his accomplishment in Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. Is that truly worthy? He asked himself. He doesn't hold any talent, yet he defeated the Crimson Princess which had various potential and high power. However, it was due to his training over the year, and because of Stella. Ikki loved everything of Stella - her cute face, bouncy breast, sexy body, Tsundere personality, jealous side... everything about her. It was because of her. He was able to reach this stage. When he almost failed, she was the one who made him stand again. When he was upset, she was the one who cared for and comforted him. When he was outraged, she was the one who calmed him down and made him regain his composure. If he is going to promote to Rank A, he will let Stella make the final decision.

"Stella."

"Hm?"

"Without you, I'm not going to be the man who I am today. So, the decision of me being graduated, promoted, you will decide everything about my life. I'll protect you with all cost. No matter when, where, I'll always be with you. So, Stella, I'll leave it to you. I love you so much."

Stella lost her composure. She cried immediately after hearing Ikki's determination of love for her. Ikki hugged her close to his chest and kissed her on her forehead. Stella hugged him back, tightening the hug to the extent that Ikki couldn't breathe anymore. She broke off the embrace and looked at Ikki, eyes to eyes.

"Ikki, I'm glad that I met you. Without you, I won't be able to live a happy life, nor I'll be able to be undefeated. You are the one who made my life extraordinary and shiny. As your future wife, I will support the decision of you being promoted to Rank A. I don't want you to be treated unequally with others. Even I don't treat you that way, and I know you are very strong, I'm frustrated to see people mistreat you and hurt you a lot. So, you are now the existence who surpassed me, and I'm going to exceed you by strengthening my resolve - Be Ikki's side forever, I swear with the bottom of my heart."

"Stella..."

"Ikki..."

Ikki put down his phone and held both of their hands together, staring one another. There's nothing but love between the two of them. The bond, their love exceed everything in the world.

"***COUGH*** Please notice that I'm still here. So Kurogane-kun, do you accept your promotion?"

Ikki picked up the phone back up and said,

"Yes."

Line Break

[The former Worst One, the current Seven Stars Sword King, Ikki Kurogane has been promoted to Rank A!]

[During the final match in the festival with his fiance Crimson Princess, he awakened some strength, leading his final victory!]

Stella and Ikki finished their morning run and began to start their school life again. Being the second Rank A in the school (I think Shizuku is probably Rank B if I'm not mistaken. Please correct me if that's wrong.), he received a lot of attention from his schoolmates when he is walking inside the school with Stella.

"Nya! It's the Sword King!"

"He's no longer the Worst One! He is the best one!"

"Look! He is holding hands with the Princess!"

"Not only he is holding his hands with the Princess, but she is leaning her head on Ikki-senpai's shoulder!"

"I must say I'm impressed."

"Even though you are a Sword King, there's no way you need to conquer so many girls right?!"

"You already got Hime-sama, so stop!"

"I wish you can die..."

These are the mixed comments that he doesn't want to hear about. If Stella isn't with him, he will probably be angried by them. But he has no reason to.

The love of his life is standing next to her, and he will not love anyone else.

His resolve in loving his woman is firm enough to defeat everyone who dares to stand in his way.

Line Break

Stella is arguably in the best mood ever. Since Ikki opened up to her and telling her he belongs to him for eternity, she couldn't help but giggle.

When they finally passed through the crowd and walked into the classroom, a girl with peach blonde short hair reached Ikki. She hugged his arms close to her bosom and said,

"Senpai! I'm glad that a Sword King taught me Swordsman skills! Please, let me interview you!"

The short woman standing in front of Ikki is called Kagami Kusakabe. A first-year student like Ikki and Stella, and the founder of the newspaper club. Her little peach blonde hair can cover her forehead, as well as long enough on top, to make the sort of a single antenna on the top of her head. She also ties a red ribbon on both sides of her hair. With her cute face, many male students consider him as the second ideal girlfriend in Hagun. Of course, the first one is Stella and the Sword King's fiance, so they have to give up on her.

"What the hell.. he is conquering another woman... As expected of a King."

"Why! You got Stella-hime already! Why!"

The male students are upset by Kagami's action.

Ikki wants to accept it; however, his woman seems to be triggered by her action.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAGAMI! Ikki is mine! Mine alone! Don't you dare to take him!" Stella shouted in jealousy.

Ikki laughed at how Stella acted. In the past, she was a dignified princess with unbreakable pride. But now, she is just a cute teenage girl who tried to protect her boyfriend from being flirted by another woman.

He patted her head to calm her down. He said,

"It's ok. No matter what she is going to do, my heart will only belong to you, Stella. So don't worry."

Stella flustered and covered her hands to hide her embarrassment. After all, Ikki's sweet word just conquered his girl's heart. Stella hid her head on Ikki's chest, while returned with a warm embrace by Ikki.

"Okay you the couple, stop being so lovely even in the school. Besides, I won't steal Ikki-senpai from you. You as the Seven Stars Sword Queen, are truly terrifying. You will kill me if I have gone further. However, being the Queen, your only weakness is the King, which made you surrender with just words alone. Hahaha! I should take out my camera and report this!"

Before Ikki can stop her, she already took out her camera and began to take several photos. Ikki laughed weirdly while Stella is still hugging Ikki as she is still embarrassed.

After the class ended, Ikki walked home with Stella. Stella is filled with happiness because everyone acknowledged the fact that Stella is the King's precious wife and they will not dare to do anything towards him. However, she is quite concerned about a new nickname of her.

Seven Stars Sword Queen.

It is no doubt that both of the first-year made their way to the finals and fought each other. Although Stella lost, It was a remarkable performance. She was already embarrassed with the name, and if Ikki called her that she would faint immediately. However, things don't go her way.

"What's the matter, my Queen?"

Stella jumped and blushed. Her cheek is as red as her hair right now. Ikki giggled as he is the only man who can witness those cute moments of her precious girlfriend. He is glad that he met her, and he will never leave this woman. Never.

Ikki stopped walking and held Stella close to his chest. He realised he is the luckiest person ever in this world. Stella meant the world to him, and he treasures Stella more than his life. He declared this,

"Stella. You are my only woman. I love you forever. Please stay by my side."

He gently kissed Stella on her lips. That kiss is not intense, yet full of emotions.

Stella got teared up and smashed her lips onto Ikki's.

She slipped her tongue inside Ikki's mouth, and dominate him until she is out of breath.

Ikki doesn't understand why Stella did that, but he gladly accepted the kiss and enjoying every moment of Stella's dominance.

This lasted about six minutes, Stella finally let go as she is out of breath.

After she regained her composure, she looked at Ikki who is now smiling at her. At that moment, she decided. Ikki is the only man for her, for eternity. There is no way she will ever leave him, no matter in any circumstances.

"Ikki. My King, I also love you a lot. I'm sure that I love you more than you love me!"

She thought those words would touch Ikki, but the result contains both yes and no.

"I love you too! But there is no way you will surpass my love for you."

From that, they started a couple's fight.

"No! Ikki you don't understand! It's me!"

"You stupid Stella! You are wrong! I love you the most!"

"Baka Ikki! I love you more than anything!"

"Stop! Stella, you are completely wrong!"

"YOU are absolutely wrong, mister!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, you are!"

Just like that, they argued until they arrived home.

Line Break

A certain man called a certain someone.

"This is Kurogane."

"Yeah, Itsuki. Long time no sees."

"Emperor of Vermillion? I'm sorry for my son's behaviour-"

"I'm disgusted by you. Itsuki."

"..."

"Even though your son has no "talent", he proved his worthiness. However, you still don't acknowledge him. What a pity father."

"..."

"Just for the record, he is the new Desperado. He is not an ordinary one, but True Desperado, Rank S."

"..."

"Sword God, Ikki Kurogane. You are wrong about him."

"..."

"What a coward. Just for the record, if you dare to hurt your son, I'll not hesitate to reveal all those ugly things you had done."

"..."

After that, the man hung up.

He is the Emperor of Vermillion, Sirius Vermillion.

"Welcome to the family, son-in-law."

**A/N Alright finished a significant chapter. Although you guys may think Ikki will be too OP at this point, I guess my boi should deserve some love. After all, Itsuki is a pain in the ass. I'll make Sirius acknowledge Ikki, unlike canon. So please review and tell me where I can improve! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Laevateinn II

**"Conversations"**

**'Thoughts"**

**Nicknames**

**[Skill Name]**

**A/N Thanks for the support! Although as I said there are not many readers in this community, I'll still try to write because It's one of my hobbies. So let us begin the second chapter!**

**P.S. I kind of mixed High School DxD's Apocalypse dragon into this story. But it won't bother you so much I think. Warning, Lemon Scene in this chapter.**

Ikki is now lying next to Stella who is sleeping peacefully in their room. After the argument, Ikki couldn't fight against his girlfriend anymore, so he surrendered. As a result, Stella clung on him all night to show her love for him, and he had no choice but to smile in front of his beloved.

Once they fell asleep, Ikki thought about what Tsukikage told him today.

'True Desperado... There's such a weird thing... But with this power, I'll protect my loved ones...!'

He slowly fell asleep after the determination. Inside his dream, he saw a fire dragon similar to Stella's when she released her [Dragon Spirit]. He was confused about it, and he tried to communicate with the Dragon.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

No response. However, the fire dragon stared at him even more. From Ikki's perspective, he is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has five sets of wings. His overall length measures about 100 meters which scared Ikki a lot. Its overall appearance frightened Ikki, and there is no way that he could fight against him. However, he still calls Intetsu in his mind and summoned the blade which made him who he is, the Seven Stars Sword King.

_"Ikki Kurogane."_

The Dragon spoke.

Ikki found this weird as the dragon doesn't seem like he has a mouth. However, he spoke anyway.

_"You, as the eternal lover of Stella Vermillion, had successfully awakened your real strength. I'm the Apocalypse Dragon, the legendary dragon. Since you are the wielder of my power, I now present to you, Laevateinn II."_

A sword appeared in front of him. The sword takes on the form of a dark blue broadsword with red markings on the hilt. The only difference between Laevateinn and Laevateinn II is that their colours are different. Also, the aura emitting from Laevateinn II is way more frightening than Laevateinn.

The Apocalypse Dragon continued to say,

_"Laevateinn is a great Device, but it's not to the level of this sword. The Dragon residing Laevateinn is only a part of my soul, while this sword contains my full consciousness which means this sword is way more powerful. You will be able to do all sorts of things that Stella Vermillion can, but even the base attack it will be far more enhanced than Stella Vermillion's. Young soldier, accept the gift of a mighty Dragon and protect the one you love."_

A bright light shining from the sword. It gets even brighter until Ikki cannot accept the light anymore. When he woke up, he realised that Stella alright get up, preparing breakfast for him.

"Good morning my sleepy head."

"Good morning Stella."

He got out of bed, staring at his beloved, and the moment she realised what she was wearing, he exclaimed.

"STELLA! Are you wearing... A naked apron?!"

Stella is wearing a pink apron without any clothes. , and it showed her sexy figure in the best way possible. Ikki got a boner, and he hid it immediately.

"My sexy little Ikki is turned on right?"

Stella's teasing made him rush to the toilet as soon as possible. He locked the door to prevent Stella to do further action. He knows that Stella is very naughty especially in front of him, so he has to careful to keep his self-control.

He took out his brush squeezed some toothpaste on it, and he started to brush his teeth while deep in thought.

'Apocalypse Dragon? That's fake right?'

**"No, It isn't."**

He heard a voice resonating in his mind. He was confused by all means, and he thought he was still in a dream, so he slapped his face to check if he was sleeping or not.

*SLAP*

He felt the pain, and it's painful. So he is not in a dream.

**"Oh boy, you aren't, and the dream is real."**

Seriously!? He thinks that he is seriously doomed at this point.

**"Try to summon Laevateinn II now."**

Although he wants to test his new power, he can't. It is a massive moment for him, and he needs to witness the debut of the sword with his partner.

He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, changed to his sports uniform, and got out of the bathroom.

"Stella, can you go outside with me for a moment? I need to show you something."

"Sure Ikki. What's the matter?"

He took her hands and carried her with a bridal style. Stella flustered in a sudden, being embarrassed by the sudden movement made by Ikki. However, she didn't resist a lot. That's why she hugged Ikki back.

After walking for a while, they arrived at the park they usually had morning runs. Ikki put her down and tell her the face the opposite of him. Stella accepted with a nod and faced him oppositely. Then he said,

"Stella, summon your Laevateinn now."

Stella doesn't know why but she did it anyway.

Her Device takes on the form of a golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt, nearly the same as Laevateinn II. However, the colour is different.

"Then? What do you want to do Ikki?"

Ikki took a deep breath and asked the Apocalypse Dragon in his mind.

'How do I summon Laevateinn II?'

"Simple. Just said Laevateinn II."

"Okay... I guess. Laevateinn II!"

Ikki is suddenly covered with red and blue flames, much to Stella's shock.

"Ikki! Laevateinn II!? What do you mean?"

The same blade as the one Ikki saw in the dream appeared. Stella is terrified by the aura of the sword emitted. Yes, a top Rank-A class is scared of the blade appeared in front of her. Moreover, her Laevateinn seemed to react with him.

"Stella. After my awakening, and after I made... love with you, A dragon similar to your fire dragon appeared in my dream and granted me a second Device. Or should I say, my Device changed its name and form? Pretty cool huh?"

Stella covered her mouth with both of her hands with shock. What on earth caused Ikki to have such a change in a short time? Besides, he received a higher power - Laevateinn II. As his eternal love, she is grateful and happy. But as his rival, she is much worried. Now, the power difference between those two is significantly high. She thought she could be on par with him at the finals of Seven Stars Sword Art Festival, but now he proves her wrong.

She is both happy and anxious at the same time. At this rate, how can she catch up with Ikki anymore? If she fell behind, maybe Ikki will dump her.. What should she do?

Stella couldn't hide her emotions deep in her heart and showed a frustrated face. Although it is not significant enough for others to notice, Ikki knows it immediately. When he wanted to comfort Stella, his phone rang again.

He took up the phone and looked. An unknown caller called him.

He accepted the call and said,

"Hello, Ikki Kurogane here."

"Hey, Ikki. You are finally worthy of fighting me."

Ikki gasped and knew the female voice coming through the phone.

The first True Desperado, and the greatest swordsman in the world - Edelweiss.

He never thought the great swordsman would call him like that. Then he asked about the purpose of her call, he asked.

"What do you want?"

Line Break

Ikki hung up the call, still figuring out what Edelweiss just said. Stella was standing there waiting for him to finish the call. During the call, Stella was dumbfounded about his new strength, but couldn't imagine how strong he is now. He knew that the power inside Laevateinn II is far more superior than her Laevateinn, so she is scared about Ikki leaving her because of her lack of power. Not breaking up, but worried about Ikki no longer treat her as a worthy opponent. But she knew, she needed to catch up and be the existence that can be standing beside Ikki. She needed to become both Ikki's lover and rival. That's what she promised herself - She will defeat Ikki in the next Seven Stars Sword Art Festival.

She realised Ikki is standing there thinking about something for too long, so she hugged Ikki's arm and placed it in the middle of her bosom.

"Ikki... I know that our power difference is now very high, but please don't treat me as an unworthy opponent..."

Stella subconsciously cried as she was scared about Ikki's response. Despite that, she had faith in him, knowing that he won't reject her. And yes, she is correct.

"Silly girl, I won't. Because it's you, you made me pushed my upper limit; I'm able to unlock this tremendous power. Besides, the power of Laevateinn II combines both Intetsu and the power of the Apocalypse Dragon. I can't fully master it right now though so don't worry. You are both my eternal love and eternal rival."

Hearing it, Stella's eyes filled with tears of joy. Not only Ikki accepted her, and he even said she is his eternal rival! There's nothing more Stella needed now. She just needed Ikki.

Although Stella hugged him tightly, he kept recalling the call that Edelweiss gave him. After all, it's a life-changing one.

Before telling Stella what he talked with Edelweiss, he decided to tell Stella another life-changing thing.

"Stella, I would like to meet your family tomorrow."

Line Break

"Hurry Ikki! Take the luggage or we are going to be late!"

It's sunny in the morning, and there is a black car waiting outside the school. Ikki took the luggage inside his and Stella's room and went out with Stella. They got into the car and went to the airport.

"Hi, brother!"

"Hey, Ikki!"

Shizuku and Alice both sat inside the car already.

Shizuku Kurogane, who is Ikki's sister, is right now sitting at the very back of the car. The car consists of three layers, the leftmost layer is for a driver and their acquaintance, and the rest of the layers are for guests and so on.

She is wearing a blue dress which greatly emphasised her cuteness. She is a petite young girl, looking very small in stature for her age. She has argent short white hair, with bangs covers all of her foreheads. She also holds her hair together with a headband, with flowers on the side of the headband.

She has jade coloured eyes which attract a lot of boys at her age.

Nagi Arisuin, also called Alice, is a very effeminate looking man, having many effeminate features such as soft eyes, girlish lips. Although this may be because he believes he is a girl trapped inside a man's body, he is very protective when his comrades are being hurt.

Ikki and Stella greeted both of them and took the middle layer of the car.

During the car ride, Ikki felt exhausted and leaned on Stella's shoulder. Stella smiled at his little prince's sleepy face and decided to pinch his face.

"Aww! Stella, what are you doing!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Ikki, sleep on my laps," Stella said calmly causing Ikki to laugh.

The Legendary Lap Pillow. This is his first time, and he is going to experience it without any doubt.

"Oh, that. Okay!"

He gently led on Stella's lap and fell asleep quickly. Stella kept staring at Ikki's face and thought,

'Why do I deserve this wonderful man? My lover, my husband, and my rival. You are so cute right now...'

She couldn't control herself anymore, and she gave a gentle kiss on Ikki's forehead. Ikki turned his head to Stella's side and wrapped her unconsciously. Stella giggled and held Ikki's head close to her.

Once they arrived at the airport, Stella pinched Ikki's cheek making him wake up immediately. The four of them got out of the car and wait for them to check-in.

Shizuku clung on Ikki's right arm, and she refused to let it go. The reason is...

"I'm not going to see Onii-sama for a week! I'll feel lonely..."

On the other hand, Ikki is happy to know that his sister cared about him so much, but he looked at Stella, who is emitting dangerous red flare to declare her position as Ikki's only girl.

"SHIZUKU! Get out of my husband's hand! GET OUT!"

Stella ran towards Shizuku and moved her away, claiming her prize - Ikki's left arm.

However, Shizuku didn't give up. She clung on Ikki's right arm to show her affection for her Onii-sama. Stella screamed about Shizuku's action -

"STOPPPPPPP! SHIZUKUUUUUU!"

Where's her title of Princess? Ikki thought. Right now, she is just a teenage girl who is jealous of her boyfriend's little sister. If others don't know, they will believe that Stella is overprotective of her boyfriend. However, that's not the case. The reason Stella is jealous is that Shizuku LOVES Ikki as a man.

In the past, Ikki suffered from a lot of pain - Being discriminated, ignored by his own family. The Kurogane Family is famous for 'producing' sharp blazers, such as their older brother - Ouma Kurogane, AKA Sword Emperor of Wind. He is a talented and a Rank A Blazer, who looked down on the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival last year despite on it's a high-level tournament between student knights compared to previous ones. Of course, this year is way higher than usual. He looked down on Ikki despite Ikki was at a high level when they met again. But after Ikki claimed the title of Seven Stars Sword King, he no longer looked down on him. Instead, when he sees Ikki's victory, he laughed and left the venue.

As for Shizuku's matter, she decided to give Ikki all sorts of love that is possible in this world. Father love, mother love, sister love, and the love of a woman. She is seriously in love with her brother. However, she doesn't care if her brother doesn't acknowledge her; she wants his brother to know that there is a certain someone in the world who certainly loves him, so that's why Stella is seriously afraid with this girl.

As the fight of claiming Ikki continued for a while, Alice decided to tease both of them a bit.

"Stop it you two, or I'll claim Ikki as mine~."

""GO AWAY!""

He made the wrong choice. He sighed after seeing both girls stealing their love. However, the fight came to an end as the couple is ready to check-in.

"Shizuku, Alice, thanks for your accompany. I'll make sure to bring good news to you guys, and I'll convince His Majesty to let me marry Stella."

His eyes showed his unbreakable resolve. His love for Stella - caused Shizuku to be jealous yet happy at the same time. His beloved brother finally found someone he can rely on in his life, and she is grateful for Stella about it - although this means she is never going to have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with his brother.

Alice is relieved about Ikki's resolve. Even before his betrayal, he knew that Ikki is a kind man. And there is no doubt that he is the most suitable man for Stella. This goes for Stella too. No one is ever going to be more ideal than her for Ikki. They are meant to be together. He just hoped that everyone would start to acknowledge his strength, and not to be underestimated anymore.

Stella is touched about Ikki's resolve. She knew that Ikki is going to meet his family someday and he is always scared about it. However, she knows that Ikki stepped out of his comfort zone just for her. She thinks she is the luckiest woman in this world to be Ikki's girlfriend and future wife.

Ikki and Stella both gave Shizuku and Alice a warm hug and went to check-in. They waved their hands until they couldn't see them anymore.

Being the Second Princess of Vermillion, there is a private plane from Vermillion to pick them up. Sirius Vermillion, father of Stella, and the Emperor of Vermillion arranged it for them and hoping the couple to have the best flighting experience as possible.

Ikki and Stella both got in the plane after finishing their check-in. For Ikki, it is the first time for him to ever travel to a foreign country, and the first time on being in a plane. For his first time, a private jet for him is unique in his perspective.

Surprisingly, inside the private plane, there are desks, charging ports, and a king-sized bed with an OLED 4K TV facing it. The desks are for eating, studying, or whatever they wanted to do, the charging ports are for them to charge their phone when they are needed, and the king-sized bed... well they don't know why there is a bed for them. And furthermore, there is a shower big enough for two people to shower together. At this point, they know what happened - this is a plane for them to enjoy their flight while spending quality time for each other.

After giving the luggage to the flight attendant, both of them went to the shower to refresh themselves while holding their hands. They don't feel embarrassed when looking at each other's body - they had sex, and that's normal for them as they already looked at each other's body a lot. They got into the tub together, and Stella laid on Ikki's chest with relaxation.

From Ikki's view, he can see those huge breasts of Stella's. He couldn't get his eyes off when he first met Stella, and even now. Because of that, he unconsciously had a boner.

Stella felt that something is starting to be bigger, and she knew it clearly what it is. So she turned around and faced Ikki, wrapping her hands around Ikki's neck and pressed her breasts on Ikki's chest.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel... awesome, and turned on at the same time."

"But we can't right now. Cause we don't have.. you know... protection."

Stella stated making Ikki frustrated. However, he got up and opened the drawer under the sink, and he found ten packs of condoms.

Ikki took out, and Stella grinned in a very evil way.

"My father knows what we are going to do, right?"

**LEMON SCENE**

Ikki walked back to the tub and Stella immediately wrapped her hands around his neck again, catching his lips with hers. He began to start a duel with Stella - which he is going to be the dominator in their french kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Stella's mouth, and Stella greatly accepted and allowed his entrance. He controlled every movement of Stella's tongue, giving her the greatest pleasure ever. He roughly caressed her breast, causing Stella to moan with a sexy tone which made him turned on even more. To return the pleasure, Stella placed her hands on Ikki's hardened member, and she started to move her hand up and down.

Making out for three minutes, Stella began to be very wet.

"Ikki... I can't take this anymore. Take me to paradise."

However, Ikki didn't give her what she wants. Instead, he placed his middle finger inside Stella's wet place and started to shake his hands even more. And he decided, to make Stella feel the greatest pleasure ever, he will use his skill.

"[Itto Shura]."

His hands started to shake even faster, and Stella moaned even more. Every new sound is louder than the previous ones, and she felt immeasurable pleasure brought by Ikki's amazing fingering technique.

"AHHH! YES IKKI! MORE!"

"Ummm! Ahhh! Ikki! I love you! More than anyone in the world! You are my everything! Ahhh!"

Staying that for a minute, Stella really couldn't take it anymore. She came and Ikki stopped his action. He laid on the tub while tasting her love juice with relaxation. He knows that Stella is going to give him pleasure this time.

Stella moved her head to Ikki's member, licking on top of it. Sucking his member, Ikki felt like he is going to burst, but he controlled himself as he wanted to experience more. However, Stella is too good at this and he cummed in her mouth without notifying her.

Stella immediately turned around and helped Ikki to put his condom. After that, Ikki immediately put his cock into Stella's vagina.

"AHHHHHH!"

Stella screamed in pleasure. She thought. Finally, she and Ikki are one again. Ikki moved slowly, and Stella couldn't feel any pain, but the joy which greatly aroused her. Ikki began to accelerate, activating [Itto Shura] once again, and giving a world-class sex experience to Stella.

They continued to have sex until they ran out of condoms.

**END OF LEMON SCENE**

-Line Break-

Both Ikki and Stella are now lying on their bed. After they finished doing one of their favourite things, they are both exhausted and hungry at the same time. For Ikki, despite his tremendous regeneration ability, he is not able to recover the stamina as he used ten times of [Itto Shura] to pleasure the woman he loved so much. For Stella, she had a pain of joy under her body, but she didn't use her power to make it go away as a mark of Ikki's love for her.

They got up and ate lunch made immediately on the aeroplane, and fell asleep after eating them.

They slept for three hours until they finally arrived Vermillion.

During the sleep, they both dreamt about having another wild sex with each other and smiled with a lustful look during their sleep.

**A/N Chapter 2 ended. This chapter contains a lemon scene as I attempt to do so. But because I don't want to write too much, I stopped when they are in the middle of their first sex. As for the ending for this chapter , it is kinda rushed, so I apologise of that. The next time that I'm updating might not be so fast, so please be patient about it. If you wonder what my next chapter's progress is, You can find my post on publishing my fan fiction in Rakudai's subreddit (r/rakudai). The next chapter will be Ikki meeting the Vermillion family, and some huge decision made by both Stella and Ikki. Please leave a review and follow the story if you wish more of them. I'll plan for every arc to have a climax fight (possibly), so it will not only focus on romance, but the plot is important too. Of course, I enjoyed both fighting and romance as well. Anyway, please leave a review and like the story if you wish to see more! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Visit

**A/N I'm incredibly sorry for the super late update! It is because I have some life problems. And after this chapter, I'll be updating my DxD story first, and then come back here for another chapter. Anyway, Thanks for the support and now I'm going to read the reviews :**

**SkyCrowws: Thank you very much! I won't drop this story unless I have a severe writer block and need to rest for a while. If I have, I'll inform you guys in discord or here!**

**Guest1: I'm not going to make this a "sex" story, so I guess not many tho, but yes there will be.**

**Guest2: Thanks!**

**Guest3: Thanks!**

**leo255286: There you go!**

**Sennybee98: Yeah, when I just joined the community, I wanted to read some fanfics of Rakudai, but there are only a few of them. Then I decided to write my own story! **

**Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks! It seems that you are a Kamen Rider fan :D**

**Okay, so that's all the reviews. Now without further ado, let us continue the story!**

["30 Minutes before landing."]

Ikki and Stella are both lying on the bed, being intoxicated by what they just did. They used the same amount of condoms as they used during their first time, so that was another enjoyable experience for both of them. During their nap, Ikki found himself to talk to the Apocalypse Dragon once again.

~ Ikki's Dream~

Ikki is now in the same unknown space again, and he finds himself wearing a red suit. He is currently holding Laevateinn II, but it seems to have more power than before. The energy inside it is unbelievably high, and It is hard to find an end of this inexhaustible source of energy. After viewing everything, he knows that he is in a dream.

"Dragon! Come out!"

The humongous dragon appeared in front of Ikki again. The same dragon who gave him the upgraded of Intetsu - Laevateinn II. From how it is created, Stella fully accepted Ikki as a lover and the power of the fire dragon is entrusted to him. The love between those two was deepened a lot more since then, and they were almost inseparable.

"Huh, so you know my presence already?"

"Yeah of course. Tell me, why am I here?"

"Well, about your trip to Vermillion, you will probably need to fight with Sirius Vermillion."

"Sirius? Who is that?"

"The King of Vermillion, Stella Vermillion's father."

~ Ikki's POV~

HOLY SHIT! IM GOING TO FIGHT STELLA'S FATHER!

What am I going to do?

Stella is good in combat, and her magical power is unbelievably high. So... his Dad is going to dominate me?

I asked the dragon to find the answer.

"What do you think my probability of winning?"

"Hmmm... You should be able to win with ease."

Nani?

"Well, you know, Stella Vermillion is considered a prodigy in her country right?"

Why do you know that?

"Because I can access to your memories and figure it out."

That's creepy you know.

"Anyway, you don't need to worry. Even if you don't have the new Intetsu, you can still beat him you know?"

Yeah, I'll try my best.

My vision suddenly went black, and I was once again forced to wake up again.

When I opened my eyes, Stella is currently changing her clothes.

Her naked white shining body made me aroused as usual. Since the day I became one with her, both of us had lustful desire more than ever. We don't know what's the reason, but we tried to hide it as much as we can.

"Stella, can you change your clothes quickly?"

She knows why I'm saying that and she threw a towel and gestured me to cover my eyes with it.

After she changed her clothes, I quickly did the same. We glanced at each other with love and tried to hug each other. Stella stared at me with puppy eyes, making my urge to embracing her risen by a lot. Well, we almost arrived so I think I should try not to do anything silly.

~30 minutes after~

Damn, we are here.

The plane landed at the airport. Lots of security guards are now guarding next to our aircraft. We stood in front of the entrance door, and we saw guards all around the red carpet. The red carpet connects the front entrance door of our aeroplane to the front gate of the airport. I saw a middle-aged man with a muscular physical build standing in front of the gate. I think that guy should be Stella's father. He is very young though. I wonder how strong he is? Next to him is a cute girl similar to Stella. She is a very short and a childish looking girl who has pink eyes and pink hair just like Stella. Well, maybe that's her sister? Then, where is her mother? Anyway, behind them,

The entrance door automatically opened, and Stella held my hands. She walked downstairs with me while shaking hands to the guards. There are people behind the gate who are jumping and shouting. Although it is not very clear, it is evident that they are delighted with Stella's return as a princess.

When we were walking on the red carpet one by one, the guards next to us bow to us. I have never experienced such luxury in my life, so I'm a bit quite shocked. Nevertheless, we finally got to meet her father and sister.

Behind them, there is a relatively tall woman with pink eyes and pink hair. I believe she should be Stella's mother but why is she standing behind them?

We stopped when we stood in front of the Emperor. I noticed that he was staring at Stella since we got out, and his eyes got a little bit teary. It must be hard for him to be separated from his daughter for so long. I cannot separate from Stella for so long as well. But... I might have to tell them later.

"Hi, Dad! I'm back!" Stella said delightfully.

This sentence just broke his emotions, and he immediately hugged him.

"Stellaaaaaaaaaa, My cute baby, finally came back! I missed you so much~~."

Although I didn't show it, I am a little bit disgusted on how he acted. An Emperor of a country shouldn't cry so easily just because his princess had just returned to his side.

"Okay, Dad that's enough. Please don't shame me in front of my boyfriend please!"

Stella broke off the hug, and I saw that her cheeks were as red as a strawberry. She was so cute when she was flustered.

She turned to the girl and said,

"Mum, I have returned."

What? I thought she was her little sister! Turns out to be her mother? What on earth was that! Well, then the person behind them must be Stella's sister. No wonder she is standing behind her parents!

"Stella, nice to see you again. And you, I suppose you are Stella's boyfriend. Let me introduce myself. My name is Astrea Vermillion, the Queen of the Vermillion Empire, as well as Stella's mother."

Although she looks like a child, she has the aura of a queen. I have to treat her as my own family from now on, so I can't afford to be nervous!

Stella's Dad on the other side is still crying. But when he saw that the QQueen has just introduced herself, he quickly regained his composure.

"Please forgive for my bad impression. I'm Sirius Vermillion, the Emperor of the Vermillion Empire, and Stella-tan's Dad!"

"Dad, I told you not to call me "tan"..."

Stella sighed and put her right hand on her forehead. She looks lifeless right now. Although I'm worried about her, this sure is funny. Well, It's time for me to introduce yourself. I fixed my tie and stood adequately.

"I'm Ikki Kurogane, Stella's boyfriend. Please to make your acquaintance!" I said it with energy and bowed deeply.

"Welcome Ikki to the Vermillion Empire. Well, now let's go to the throne room and talk more about you. Please, follow me." Astrea-sama said.

They led Stella and me to leave the airport. When we are heading to the private car, a lot of media reporters were surrounding us. There are a lot of questions for Stella.

"Stella-sama, what do you think of your boyfriend?"

"Stella-sama, is this the one who beat you in the Seven Stars Sword Festival?"

"Stella-sama, do you think your boyfriend is worthy of you?"

The last one triggered Stella, and she led out some dangerous aura.

I patted her head and whispered "It's okay" to her. Then she did something unexpected.

"Listen! The man next to me is called Ikki Kurogane; he is my boyfriend! Since he did beat me in the Festival and won the title of Seven Stars Sword King, he is worthy! No one can be as worthy as him!"

I was shocked by her sudden announcement. My precious girl just declared it with all the media reporters as the role of a nation princess! Oh... she is so kawaii...

And all the attention for Stella is gone. All the questions are now mine.

"Boyfriend-san, what do you think of Stella-sama?"

"Ikki-sama, how did you beat Stella-sama and win the Festival?"

"Have you done anything sexual with Stella-sama?"

Both I and Stella's cheek went bright red immediately. Holy shit I can't tell others that I have deflowered their princess right? I held Stella's hand tightly and proceeded to walk faster.

I heard the crowd said:

"Oh my god! Ikki-sama is so handsome!"

"Stella-sama is so bold! Ayaaaaaaa!"

"Our Stella-sama has just been stolen..."

"The boy seemed to deflower our princess after all! Ugh! We have no chances..."

"Stella-sama is now stronger!"

"But Ikki-sama is the strongest in Vermillion now!"

I felt dizzy after hearing so many comments regarding the both of us. I rushed to the private car with Stella, and we sat side by side. Her sister followed us as well, while the Emperor and the Queen moved on already.

~Castle of Vermillion~

We finally arrived at the house of royalty. The castle is more ancient than any bone left in the soil. The once smooth rock is pitted and scarred. The castle walls are the strongest thing for miles around, yet when I looked carefully, I noticed the stones. It is built of stones of varying sizes and shapes, each one unique. From a distance it is uniform grey, from up close it is a mosaic of little rocks, each of them nobody would think anything of were they loose by the roadside. But together they are a castle, the crown of the landscape and protector of the royal family. In front of the gate, there are two women with maid costumes awaiting for our arrival. They bowed when we walked in front of them, and they led us to the throne room.

Slender braziers encompassing each of the six granite columns light up the entire throne hall and mantle the hall in warm yellows. The illustrations of a kingdom in the sky on the bowed ceiling dance in the flickering light while sculptures of Sirius-sama look down upon the mosaic floor of this radiant hall.

A crimson rug runs down from the throne and marks the closest spot people can stand when they address the royal highness while guidon banners with adorned plumes decorate the walls. Between each banner stands a tall candle, some of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the statuettes of folk heroes and legends below them.

Veils shroud Large, stained glass windows depicting gods and goddesses coloured the same crimson as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with impressive needlework and intricate embroidery.

A majestic throne of oak sits below a grand chandelier and is adjoined by three rather dull looking seats for esteemed guests.

The throne is covered in tangled crests and fixed on each of the wide armrests is a chiselled ship. The fluffy pillows are a light crimson, and these too have been adorned with embellished embroideries.

Those wishing to listen to their royal highness can do so on the several brightly decorated alder benches, all of which are facing the throne. Those of higher standing can instead take a seat in the gilded balustrades facing the throne.

Sirius-sama who is sitting on the throne said,

"Welcome, Ikki Kurogane."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Young man, you don't need to be so polite. After all, you proposed to my daughter in front of everyone, and you are technically one of us now. So please, don't be scared. Just talk to me casually and call me Dad!"

Stella's face became bright red and shouted with an embarrassed face :

"Dad! Stop it! You are making me shy now!"

She leaned on me, and I chuckled a bit. I hugged her, giving a source of comfort, and from that moment I realised, I have to keep this girl, no matter what. And now, I'm in front of her parents. I must fight her father to get her.

"Dad, please let me marry your daughter."

"You may, son. However, you are going to fight me to declare her as your own. Now, let us prepare for the fighting field."

He clicked his fingers, and suddenly everything around turned into a field. Since I'm not a good Blazer before, I cannot use such Illusion Magic to do so. However, I believe I can do it now as I'm a so-called Rank S. With some training, I'll have no problems.

The Emperor left the throne and summoned his weapon. Wait... It's the same as mine!

Wait what does that mean?

["The one Sirius Vermillion has, is an inferior compared to you. No one in the past except you and the first wielder of Laevateinn II can behold the true power of it."]

'Hmmm. So I can win this after all?'

'Yes, and fairly easily.'

"Well, I won't hold back! With my strongest, I'm going to defeat your strongest!"

[Itto Shura]

I used it, and it seemed like I have two hours remained to use. Well, it should be longer, but I did use it when I'm doing with Stella... Guess it can't be helped.

I dashed towards his side, and I tried to use the [First Secret Sword, Saigeki] to defeat him. It's a charging attack which I have to use my body control to focus the power of vector in my body to a single point. I aimed to destroy his Laevateinn II so that I will win this fight quickly. However, he was able to dodge it. Maybe I need to try harder!

Well, I want to win this so... I'm sorry Dad. Forgive me.

[Amatsu Raikou]

I slashed towards the Emperor. Each slash I can feel my love towards Stella, and by each slash my love for her increases anymore. My energy increased as I have kept slashing him, and I eventually beat him down.

He fell and lost consciousness for a while.

It looks like I won.

But I have to tell everyone something.

"Everyone, as you can see, I beat the Emperor. That means I will be officially acknowledged as Stella's husband!"

Stella cried immediately and proceeded to run next to me. However,

"However, I will be marrying her next year."

As expected, Stella suddenly stopped and stared at me. That's completely normal though.

I took a deep breath. Being ready for everything, I shouted:

"Edelweiss, come out!"

A young woman with a voluptuous figure that could rival Stella's appeared in front of me. She has long straight white hair that extends to her back with bangs that cover her forehead. The left side of her hits slants slightly to the left; she also has beautiful clear crystal blue eyes.

"I will be leaving to train with the number one swordsman, Edelweiss after this week. And after I finished my training for a year, I'll be here to marry Stella back."

Everyone is grasped with shock. Stella stood there without any emotions for a while, and I felt awful about this. She eventually broke down and rushed to my side and punched me.

"Stupid Ikki! Why don't you tell me earlier?!"

"I'm sorry Stella. I have to do this to protect you!"

"No! You are hurting me right now!"

"Right now, I can't ensure your safety with the lack of my power. But I promise you, after I come back, I'll marry you, and we won't ever be separated again."

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

She hugged me tightly and cried even louder. The Queen is smiling towards me showing her approval, and Edelweiss turned to me, smiling.

"Why do you need to call me here Ikki?"

"Well... I need to show Stella that I'm undergoing training with a girl. A beautiful woman nonetheless. She might be jealous, so I wanted to tell her that my heart belongs to her forever."

"You had weird thoughts. Anyway, I'll stay here for a while convincing this young lady, and afterwards, I'll pick you up in a week."

So then, I comforted Stella and wait for the Emperor to wake up.

**A/N Seriously sorry for the bad quality of this chapter! I wrote this chapter with splitting dates, and maybe some of the stuff is not explained clearly. For that, I have to apologize. Well, after this chapter, Ikki will undergo Edelweiss's training and will come back to pick up Stella. For the time being, I will skip the details of Ikki's practice, and I'll add those stories in the future chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cruelty(I)

**A/N Thanks for the support! Although this story is called "The True Sword God", I won't focus a lot of fight scenes since I'm quite bad at it. If I had any improvements, I'd add more of those. But right now, I plan to include romance and several fight scenes. So without further ado, Let's start the new chapter.**

P.S Ok I drafted this chapter like one month ago, but I had nearly no idea what I had in mind. So sorry guys, the quality might drop, but I'll try to continue what I had planned before.

(Ikki's POV)

It has been a year for me. A long, long year. And now, my training has been completed. In this year, I had successfully surpassed Edelweiss, and I have perfected my techniques. Although I think this is enough to protect Stella, I don't think I will be able to protect the whole Kingdom. But anyway, I'm thrilled to see Stella again!

Well, I did come back earlier than expected. I said I'll be back on June 24th, but right now it's June 21st as I wanted to surprise Stella. In that case, I'm going to surprise her when she is attending lessons.

I haven't contacted her for a long time, so I am surprised to see how much she had changed.

I am back to Hagun Academy, the place where Stella and I met. I went back to my room (BTW I lived in the same room with her), and stood in front of the door. I can see that my surname "Kurogane" is still there, and right next is "Vermillion", which is Stella's surname. I am delighted that the school didn't erase it, even though I'm absent for the whole year.

I got my keys out and unlocked the door. What I just saw shocked me a lot.

The whole room is messy. On her bed, there was a lot of stuff, including her clothes, underwears, bag, and much more. I guess no one tidies up those things for her since I'm not here.

I placed my bag and washed my face. When I saw myself in the mirror, I began to notice that I'm certainly more grown-up. I have quite a lot of scars and my faces, and I'm inevitably taller. And also, I'm much more muscular, so I still hope Stella will recognize me.

Since I already contacted the principal, my homeroom teacher will introduce me. As I am the same class as Stella's, she will know of my return.

I quietly went to the main school building. Nothing had changed so far, except the trees. They are taller, and should I say, "Older.". I looked around, and I saw a board which listed the former Seven Stars Sword King from Hagun Academy.

"62nd Seven Stars Sword King, Ikki Kurogane."

Yeah, I indeed won the Seven Stars Sword Festival, and I knew that was a former name. However, did Stella won the recent festival?

"63rd Seven Stars Sword King, Stella Vermillion."

That was expected. My fiance cannot lose to anyone except me. Hehe.

Checking the time, I'm about to see meet my new classmates and Stella, so it should be time for me to go to the classroom.

I'm assigned to Class 2-A, so I'm going to the second floor, and I need to walk past all other classes to reach my classroom.

Surprisingly, when I am walking, I heard some weird comments :

"Is that the former Seven Stars Sword King?"

"Yeah I think so, but he is much more muscular now!"

"The only one who can rival Stella-sama!"

"What is he doing for the whole year?"

"I hope Stella-sama will get better now..."

The last comment made me wonder what happened. "I hope Stella-sama will get better"? What happened to her when I'm not here? Since she won the Seven Sword Art Festival, I think she had no regrets, or...

"If this guy knows what happened, he will kill all of the boys who coasdas with Stella-san..." I couldn't hear the keyword since they were whispering. While I was wondering, I already arrived outside the classroom. The homeroom teacher said something and told me to come in.

I fixed my tie, and I walked in with a slight trace of nervousness.

"Everyone, let me reintroduce this student. He is the former Seven Stars Sword King, and a Rank A blazer. Ikki-kun, please introduce yourself."

The homeroom teacher said.

I tried to find Stella, but I found her sleeping again.

Oh my god her habits are still there, aren't they?

"My name is Ikki Kurogane. Everyone, I'm pleased to see you again!"

I don't expect to have any cheering from my classmates, but everyone is dead silence. However, all of them turned to see Stella.

Stella is still sleeping like a lazy cat. I'm glad to see she is sleeping that peacefully, like always. However, I'm still worried about what the other guys just said - her mental condition is not good.

I looked at the teacher, and she is showing an anxious face. That's how I began to understand that Stella is not in good condition.

I walked towards Stella's seat, and by my sixth sense, I know that everyone is staring at me, as they are observing my actions. I held Stella's hand to show comfort, but she is not moving an inch. Geez, Stella, you had become lazier now, since I'm not there to take care of you.

I moved my head next to Stella's right ear, and whisper:

"Hey, Stella, I'm back."

I didn't realize that I had separated with Stella that long until I said those words. A total year without any communication whatsoever, It is understandable that Stella might lose her feelings for me and do not wish to marry me anymore. However, our love is connected with a strong bond, and I missed Stella more and more as time went by. And now, I'm here, reunited with my lover. Although my face doesn't show it, I'm quite nervous.

I don't know if my words contained any magic, but she moved a bit. She raised her head and opened her eyes shortly.

Her eyes are hollow, and she was crying.

"Is that you... Ikki?"

Yes, the voice that I loved. Although she looked a bit more mature, she is still the same Stella that I cherished so much.

I moved my hand and held her cheeks. Ah... It's the same warmth that I treasured so much.

"Yes, Stella, I'm back."

She slapped me in the face, and I can tell it is a weak slap, but full of emotions. I feel that Stella gave me the message of "I missed you so much, Baka!"

"I suffered for so long... please end my suffering... Ikki... Help me..."

I patted her head and gave her the brightest smile that I can make. I hope that she is alright, although it isn't.

I turned to the teacher, and I said,

"Teacher, I'll have to go around a bit with Stella. We will probably skip the first three lessons, so I want you to permit me to do so."

"Sure, just tell me if Stella is ok or not."

Damn, it seems like my position as the former Sword King is fading, but I don't care anyway. Now, I have to ask what Stella had been doing this year.

However, I had to show my gratitude to all of my classmates who took care of Stella when I'm not here

I held Stella's hand tightly and cleared my throat.

"Thank you all for taking care of her. But can you tell me what happened to Stella this year? I feel like she is not herself."

Everyone was shocked as like they were struck by lightning. Why?

"Um... Ikki-san..."

"The situation is kinda complicated... but we will try to explain it as simple as possible."

I was now walking with Stella but with a complicated mind.

Just before, They were scared to tell me, and they were shaking a lot. Stella pulled me away and left the classroom forcefully. She brought me to our room and locked the door. She sat down and told me that when I'm gone, Stella was okay at first. She was still a happy and optimistic girl as she had been. However, since I was gone, more and more boys came and tried to confess to her. As expected, she rejected all of them. The situation had gotten worse as she had to deal with new and repeated confessions from the boys. She started to get disgusted more and more, and she accidentally leaked a massive surge of power which destroyed a part of the school. Although there were no casualties, she was under surveillance for about four months. When the supervision was finished, she looked like a zombie, and she beat all competitors in the festival cruelly.

After that, everyone in the school didn't even talk to her except Shizuku and Alice. All of them feared her power and never spoke to her; that was the time when she closed herself in her room and underwent depression.

When she was attending lessons, she would do nothing but sleep or cry. I can understand that she was scared by anything that will happen.

I hugged her tightly, and we didn't do anything for a little while, and I suggested to have a walk with a slight nod from Stella.

Although there is something weird- when she was crying, somehow my heart resonates with her emotions, and I am annoyed without any reasons.

["That was because you are heartbroken."]

The dragon-sama told me the answer, and indeed I'm heartbroken of how Stella acted.

["I had been trying to suppress your inner rage. If I haven't, you will probably kill all the boys now."]

Oh, so that's what they meant.

We are now in the school's stadium, which I had my first fight with Stella. It has been a year...

I stopped walking, but Stella let go of my hand and wandered.

As I looked at her, each step, she was leaking more and more aura.

She finally stopped, and she turned to me.

"Laevateinn!"

She shouted, and the same sword which used to fight me appeared once again.

Wait, what happened?

"Ikki, I'm sorry to say this, but I need to fight you now!"

**A/N Okay since I'm not sure when I can post another chapter, I'm going to make this a Part One now. I had competitions after exams, and I'm not sure if I can post the chapters on time. However, I'll get the next chapter done before Mid July so please wait until then!**


End file.
